


Stray Thought

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A secret is unwittingly revealed to Archer. (07/27/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 1.22 "Vox Sola."  


* * *

He's uncomfortable, to say the least. As one tends to be when wrapped up in the tendrils of an alien creature, feeling it sink into your skin until you're not sure where it ends and you begin.

He's worried, too. Worried that T'Pol won't be able to save him in time, or the others. Some captain. He's supposed to be in charge, taking control, making plans. That's what he's good at. He needs to be doing something, not waiting. Not drowning in his overwhelming sense of helplessness.

He's embarrassed that the others know exactly how helpless and powerless he feels. A captain isn't meant to let those in his command know when he feels like that. He doesn't have any choice now, of course, but he's still frustrated. And angryâ€”angry at this creature for capturing them and for breaking down the barriers between them all.

If this is what encountering new life forms is all about, he's suddenly unsure about why he's out here in the first place. Whether he's really qualified to be doing this, being the man who's making history with every new race he meets.

Get over your adolescent insecurities, Jonathan, he tells himself firmly.  
He can sense the fear of the others, especially Trip. Trip's trying to hide it, of course, because he knows full well that everyone else is tuned into his thoughts, and he wants to be brave.

Don't let him see it, Trip is thinking. But of course he can tell what Jonathan is thinking, too, and he realises that he's not fooling anybody.

Trip is panicked, now, although Jonathan can't figure out why. He's mildly amused by it, the idea that Trip is still trying to impress his captain.

He's always been trying to do that, even though it's not necessary. Jonathan knows he knows what he's doing, and that's all there is to it. Trip's a good friend. He doesn't have to put up a front for him.

Does he know? Can't let him find out how I feel about him...

What the... ? he wonders. Was that Trip? Was that Trip's half-guilty, half-love-soaked thought he just picked up on? Damn it, it felt like Trip, butâ€”no. That was impossible.

Impossible, yes. Ridiculous. He's known Trip for so long now, too long for him to hide something like that from him. Besides, he's almost sure that Trip has a thing for the science officer.

And when he tries to pick up what Trip's thinking now, it's mundane stuff. Technical engineering terms, shop talk.

He warns himself to stop thinking about this, because he doesn't want Trip to know that he's mulling over this. Probably wasn't a thought from him, anyway, and it couldn't have been about him. Probably just the integration of all their  
minds making him think it was about him.

And if Trip knows that Jonathan's thinking about Trip loving him, it'll be awkward. Because why on earth would he think something like that? Trip might even think that Jonathan wants to believe it.

Which isn't the case at all. Sure, he loves Trip, but like a brother. Notâ€”romantically. He's never thought of him that way.

Respects him, sure, a huge deal. He's an interesting guy. And, if he has to think about, he supposes he's attractive, as well.

Stop thinking like this, Jonathan, he orders. The more you consider it, the more Trip will pick up on, and it's just going to get blown out of all proportion.  
Just a random thought, that's all. Nothing to worry about.

Why isn't T'Pol getting them out of here? he wonders.

He's uncomfortable, to say the least.


End file.
